In horizontal installations of furnace and/or HVAC system components, particularly those in an attics or crawl spaces, installers typically suspend the furnace and/or HVAC system components by fastening field supplied plumber straps to the sides or tops thereof. In particular, the installers of the furnace and/or HVAC system components typically screw the plumbers strap directly into the sidewalls or tops of the cabinet housing the same.
While such an installation technique is generally capable of suspending the cabinets for an extended period of time, such an installation technique experiences many drawbacks. First, this type of installation technique involves guessing the required number and location of suspension points. Accordingly, the cabinet may not be positioned plumb (level) after installation. Additionally, the randomly and haphazardly located screws often make it difficult to remove and install access panels of the cabinet, as well as often puncture critical features located within the cabinet, resulting in nuisance shutdowns.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a suspension bracket for suspending furnace and/or HVAC system components that does not experience the problems of prior art designs.